


Quiet

by a_wonderingmind



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sorta Happy Ending, idk - Freeform, sometimes people hurt for no reason, tw:depression implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/pseuds/a_wonderingmind
Summary: it's just one of those days.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> idk man. I don't really like it, but it's better here than on my drive, so I might as well set it free.
> 
> If you also ever feel like this, please, reach out to someone, or find me on tumblr @a-wonderingmind

Today was just one of those days. When all of the buzzing thoughts that normally flitted around his head settled and he couldn't even conjure up the willpower to pick one up, turn it over and place it down again. You would think it a nice feeling, if it wasn’t accompanied with a distinct lack of anything else. Not happy, or relaxed. Not even sad. Just the emotional equivalent of staring at a plain white wall and a pen in your hand and not being able to do anything with it.

He vaguely registered he was hungry. He didn’t want to eat.

He felt like lead. His back was against the wooden headboard, which wasn’t particularly comfortable. His hands rested in his lap, just on top of the belt that held his prosthesis in place. He should probably take it off.

He should probably wash the last of the pomade out of his hair.

He should probably get out of the day’s clothes.

He should probably.

He couldn't.

 

He registered the door opening and Peg coming in. 

“You okay?”

He grunted noncommittally.

“Would you like me to come and sit with you?”

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

He felt the bed dip beside him and her brush his face with her hand. She took his, and began stroking the back with her thumb.

“Would you like to hear about my day?” He nodded. That helped sometimes.

He focused on her unhurried words and gentle ministrations as she took off his prosthesis and moved slowly through the steps of his nightly leg routine. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For being like this.”

“Daniel. This was never a problem, never,” She climbed back onto the bed, taking his hand, where his plain wedding band sat. 

“In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, remember? I’m loving you, you lump.”

His mouth ticked upwards at that.

Eyes followed her as she came towards the headboard and nestled herself onto his chest, her ear directly over his heart. He let his head slump to rest on hers. 

“I love you, Daniel.”

He nodded his reply.


End file.
